fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Makarov Dreyar vs. Jose Porla
Makarov Dreyar vs. Jose Porla is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov Dreyar and Phantom Lord Guild Master Jose Porla. Prologue Natsu Dragneel defeats Gajeel Redfox in their battle and manages to destroy the Phantom Lord Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Page 2 Meanwhile, Erza Scarlet bravely fights with Jose Porla, who had already defeated Gray Fullbuster, Elfman Strauss, and Mirajane Strauss. Jose comments how Natsu is quite destructive and Erza replies that he has been underestimated in his battle and that Natsu's powers are on par with hers, if not more so. Jose tells her to quit with the modesty and says that no Mage has ever lasted as long as her in a battle against him. He adds that if she had not taken damage from the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter, the battle would have been a better match and that he couldn't stand the thought of having a Mage as powerful as her in Makarov's guild or any other guild for that matter. Jose then explains that the reason why he hasn't out rightly killed Makarov yet is because he wanted him to feel despair when he sees his beloved guild and its members completely destroyed. He adds that he didn't simply want to kill Makarov, he wants him to suffer. He tells Erza all the reasons why he wanted Fairy Tail gone: its sudden rise to power, being considered on par with Phantom Lord, powerful Mages coming from Fairy Tail and even Lucy Heartfilia's joining of Fairy Tail angered him, for he thought that if Fairy Tail had access to the Heartfilia fortune, they could rise in power even more. Erza is angered over this and argues that if he thinks Fairy Tail's using the Heartfilia fortune, then he knows nothing about Lucy, who she says takes on jobs, rents a 70,000 apartment and laughs and cries like any other Fairy Tail Mage. Jose then tells her that he doesn't plan on just handing over Lucy. He'll take the whole Heartfilia fortune and hold Lucy hostage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 5-16 Jose threatens to show Erza's struggling form to Fairy Tail, believing that if Fairy Tail sees Titania's pitiful image, they will be disheartened in their battle. She is about to kill herself using her own sword because she believes he might become a liability to Fairy Tail's success. Just then Makarov comes in and frees Erza from Jose's Magic and reforms her armor. He takes over the battle and faces Jose.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 28 Battle Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane regain consciousness and are surprised to see their Master fully-functional and well again. Makarov tells them to leave the Phantom Lord Guild. They almost argue with him, but Erza tells them to do as what Makarov says and that they'll just be getting in his way if they're there. Jose states that with Makarov around, he has no need for the small fry, but that he'll be sure to slaughter them all afterwards. He adds that it has been six years since the two Guild Masters stood face to face like that and that Fairy Tail grew so much in that time. Lastly, he states that it is, however, a pile of rubble now. Makarov, with light coming out of his finger, replies that a guild is not a physical being, but rather a union of its members. Jose responds that he is glad for the face off of two of the Ten Wizard Saints, so that they can determine superiority. Makarov thanks his children, the members of Fairy Tail, for their efforts and says that they should be proud to be a part of Fairy Tail as he prepares for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 6-9 The sky rumbles and the land quakes as Makarov's Light Magic and Jose's Darkness Magic clash. Makarov, using his free hand, creates a beam of Light Magic to shoot at Jose who does the same thing with his other hand to shoot tendrils of Darkness Magic at Makarov. They both hit. Jose retaliates with Dead Wave while Makarov's hands assume a triangular shape and shields himself. Makarov tells Jose that his power is impressive for his young age and that he has truly earned his place as one of the Ten Wizard Saints, however, if he had chosen to use his power for good and became a model for the younger generation, the world would have benefited greatly from him. Jose asks him if he's preaching him, to which Makarov replies that as is the custom of Fairy Tail's justice system, he will give Jose until a count of three to kneel. Makarov then enlarges himself to a giant's size through his Giant Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 10-16 When Makarov counts to one, Jose laughs at Makarov's demand. At two, a small light gathers around Makarov's palms when Jose exclaims that in combat, they are of equal match, if he is not stronger, and that he could not kneel to him and acknowledge him superior. Jose yells that Makarov should be the one kneeling to him, not the other way around, and that Fairy Tail should vanish from the face of the earth when Makarov counts to three. Makarov clasps his hands together and activates Fairy Law as a gigantic Magic Seal appears in the sky.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 16-18 A bright light scatters all around the area and eliminates all the Shade Troopers attacking the members of Fairy Tail outside the Phantom Lord Guild while Fairy Tail remains untouched. Erza recognizes this light as Makarov's Fairy Law, a righteous light that slays the darkness and only affects those who the caster views as a foe. Jose is shown to be frozen in his tracks with his hair suddenly turning white. He is depicted as old, emaciated and very frightened by Fairy Law.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-6 Aftermath Makarov tells Jose that his brashness got the better of him and that the Magic Council will surely send down a punishment. He adds that in the meantime, they have some other things they should attend to. Aria suddenly appears behind Makarov with a gluttonous look on his face, thinking to himself that history will repeat itself. However, Makarov sends him away with a hit of his fist into Aria's face. He tells him to know when to cut his losses, for the outcome of the battle has already been decided. He also tells him to get Jose and leave before he has a change of heart. With the guild master being defeated, Fairy Tail ends up winning the guild war against Phantom Lord.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 6-7 References Navigation Category:Fights